Before and After
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. Their life is divided into two moments: before he confessed his love for her and after the words were out.
1. Before, part one

**Note**- This story takes place during and the following the episode titled "Penelope". There are four days when Garcia is in the hospital before Derek takes her home. That night he tells her he loves her and Battle shows up. At the end of the episode he says to her "Can we please get you back to the hospital now?" (paraphrased).

This fic will be in two sections. Before refers to prior to when Derek confesses his love and After is following when he has done so. Assume all that happened in the episode of Penelope happens during this fic.

This is five parts.

_Before_, **part one**

"Please forgive me, baby girl," he whispered when he thought she was still sleeping.

From how hoarse his voice was she wouldn't be surprised if he had been talking to her for hours while she was knocked out on pain medication. She fought to open her eyes. They felt heavy, just like they felt when she first woke up after the surgery the day before.

He went on "You should have been with me that night. I should have done something to stop you from ever going near him. I'll never forgive myself for this but I need you to give me your forgiveness- which I know is selfish to ask of you- but I can't carry this weight...knowing you blame me for this...and you should, baby girl, you should. Its all my fault."

She felt his lips brush her hand and then his cheek lay on her hand. Her eyes finally cooperated and opened. Everything was blurry without her glasses but she didn't care about that right now.

All she cared about was making him understand this was not his fault. "Morgan..."

His head snapped up and he jumped to his feet. "Hey, there, Garcia. Welcome back. You were out for a while."

There was a tenderness to all his words now. A gentleness that she felt would linger for a quite a while till he realized she was strong and healthy again, alive and well and then maybe he could see her as just his best buddy and not the injured woman.

Still Garcia appreciated the kindness. She always appreciated him. At first she saw just a hunk and he saw just a hot blonde- at least he said he saw that and she desperately wanted to believe him- but it wasn't long before Garcia learned that Morgan was also funny, smart, brave, witty, noble and wounded. She saw all his shades and layers. She felt like they connected in a way that she had never connected with anyone else before.

Sometimes she wished they could have more between them but he liked to date a different type of woman than her. And he wasn't ready to settle down anyway. So they were just friends and she was resolute in her determination to find a boyfriend. She had a life plan and it didn't include being alone every Saturday night till she died sitting in front of a computer screen.

As much as she loved her babies she wanted a real, live baby to raise one day.

Derek went on, asking her,"How are you feeling?"

"Dry. Can you get me some water?"

"Sure! Hold on." He went and got it and came back. There was a straw. He helped her sit up, by adjusting the bed, and then he helped her to get a drink.

There was a time when Penelope would feel like she would die of embarrassment if Derek saw her looking like she did now. No make-up. Hair a mess. Pale and woozy. But that time had passed when a bullet ripped into her. Now she just wanted him nearby because someone was trying to kill her and no one on earth could make her feel safer than Derek Morgan did.

"Thank you," she whispered, after drinking the water. "My glasses?"

"Here they are," he said, as he set the water down and got the glasses off a nearby table. It rolled and was used to place meals on.

He helped her slide the glasses on.

She smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks."

Their eyes held for a long moment. He finally said "Reid will be by soon, if you're up for visitors. We're taking shifts."

"How long have you been here?"

"Not long."

"How long?"

"Maybe five or six hours."

"You don't have to-"

"Shhh. Hush with that."

After another long moment she reached for his hand. He figured out what she wanted and took her hand. Penelope said "Listen to me, what happened to me, is not your fault."

Each word was spoken deliberately.

His eyes dropped. "Baby girl, now isn't the time to worry about that. Hotch is tracking down leads-"

"Hear me!"

His eyes snapped up.

She repeated "Its not your fault. I went with him because I wanted to believe he liked me and that's the only reason."

"Okay, baby girl," he said, unconvinced.

"It had nothing to do with you."

"You were mad at me. And you had every right to be. I've been a jack ass for a long time and that's why you got in that bad spot." He squeezed her hand. "No more, okay? I'll do better."

"Morgan, you're perfect."

His voice broke and his eyes begged her to give him relief from his burden. "Forgive me?"

"There's nothing-"

"Please," he pleaded.

"Fine. I forgive you. I will always forgive you, if you forgive me right back?"

He kissed her forehead. "Deal."


	2. Before, part two

_Before_, **part two**

Derek rubbed the back of his head as he walked out of Garcia's room, in the ICU, and approached Reid, who he had noticed walking up.

Reid asked "How is she?"

"She's sleeping again. She sleeps a lot. The pain meds knock her out."

Reid nodded. His face was drawn and worry creased his features.

Derek stared into the distance for a moment then shook his head, trying to dislodge bad memories. He turned and looked through the glass at Penelope.

To Reid he said "Thanks for coming by to stay with her but she's not awake and I'm here anyway. I can stay-"

"You need to go home and get a few hours sleep- Hotch's orders."

Derek let out a hissing breath. He felt so useless. Sleep was the last thing he wanted. Plus he was so tired, stressed, miserable and worried he knew he wasn't even safe to drive himself home. His mind seemed to be going at half speed, at best, and all he wanted was to find out this was all one big nightmare he was having- not the reality of what happened to his baby girl.

_What had happened on his watch_.

Derek stared at Penelope some more as he told Reid "She says she forgives me. It was wrong of me to ask her but I had to."

Reid nodded. He nods to encourage further conversation whether or not he understands what the person is trying to say or if he agrees or not. Derek appreciated his friend these days more than ever because Reid was there to listen to all Derek's rambling words of guilt and pain.

Derek asked Reid, after a moment's pause, "Do you think she thought of me when she saw him raise the gun? Or when she was holding her breath and pretending to be dead? Do you think she thought: Morgan will come and save me?"

"No, she knew we were on a case."

Derek spun around and beat the wall with both hands. "Ahhh! I hate this!"

"If you lose it then she will too. She looks to you for strength."

"She told me about that date so I would stop it! I did nothing!"

"Maybe she told you just to tell you because you are her friend. The same as she would tell any of us."

"She didn't tell anyone. She told me! At first she was going to keep it a secret but I got it out of her. She wanted me to step up but I didn't. If I stepped up she would be healthy right now."

"She will be healthy again."

Derek nodded. "Go home, Reid. You get some sleep. I'm staying here."

"Hotch said-"

"I don't give a damn what he said." Derek walked back into the hospital room and went back to Penelope's bedside, staring at her with pain in his eyes for all she was suffering and how he couldn't stand to leave her long enough to track this guy down. Every time he left he rushed back within an hour.

Here he sat while she slept. Out there he chased his tail looking for a man who used an alias and was cold hearted enough to shoot the sweetest person he knew. No matter where Derek was now he felt utterly useless.

XXXXXXXXX

Hours later Derek stood outside of Penelope's room again. This time he had his cell to his ear. JJ was in with Penelope.

Derek was talking to his mother on the phone. "She's hanging in there, Ma. They say her numbers look good...yeah, I will...Love you too, Ma...Okay."

Not long after he hung up JJ walked out of the hospital room. "She says she wants me to take you home and make sure you get something to eat on the way there."

Derek gave JJ a stern look and walked past her into the room. He softened his expression for Penelope. "Hey, baby girl, you trying to get rid of me already?"

"Go home. Get some sleep, my love. Refresh. I'm fine."

"Hey, sweetheart, I don't have anywhere better to be, I promise, but right here with you till you're out of here."

"This isn't a request. Its an order. Go."

Derek let out a long breath, hissing through his teeth. He looked down.

Penelope said "I know you're worried about me. Don't make me worry about you right now. I'm having a really bad hair day. That's all the stress I can handle at the moment."

He gave her a sad smile. "All right. I'll go for now."

"Promise me you'll go home and not into the office."

After a long pause he said "I'll go home." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and left. He stopped and said to JJ "I'll take a cab. You stay with her. Check and make sure the gaurd is on duty before you leave."

"Rossi will come and stay with her when I go."

Derek grimaced at that.

JJ said "It will be fine. Trust us. We all love her too."

He nodded and walked toward the elevator. Hating himself for leaving her there and yet knowing he would only add to her stress if he stayed, because she was concerned for his health at this time too. He knew he was just overly tired, pissed off, terrified, angry and emotionally torn asunder. He wasn't in bad shape like her but she saw his pain and wanted to heal him.

She was amazing that way. And it took almost losing her, first to his fear of that other guy- a guy he would see dead one way or the other before this was done- and then to a bullet that made Derek wake up and realize all his feelings for her weren't the kind you pushed aside over frat rules and a desire to play the field.

A real man would put her first. For every day of the rest of his life, no matter if she loved him back or not, whatever happened, he was going to do that in the best way he could possible.


	3. Before, part three

_Before_, **part three**

"I hope you know that at least three of the nurses here have crushes on you," Penelope told Derek, another day when he was hanging around her hospital room.

He gave her a flirty look that was also filled with tenderness. "I only got eyes for you right now and only care about getting you healthy again and keeping you safe."

The smallest thing could set off her fear and what he said had done just that. She asked "How can I be safe when we can't even figure out his name?"

"We will. I promise you." He touched her arm and stared in her eyes. "This guy is finished. I will track him down and make this be over for you."

"Let Hotch lead this investigation-"

"He is but I'm not going to back away from it. Hey, sweetheart, this is you we're talking about here and I won't let anybody get away with doing this to you."

In a small voice she said "I truly believed he liked me. Pathetic, right?"

"Baby, no, its not. He wanted you to believe that."

"That's how desperate I am to find a boyfriend. I'll go off with anyone."

"I go off with anyone all the time but that doesn't mean I should be shot for it."

"I was an idiot. He played me so bad."

"Sweetheart, he's a monster. He's not human. No one who is human could look in your eyes and do what he did. He's garbage and I'll never let him near you again."

"You and the team can't keep baby sitting me for the rest of my life, Morgan."

"I'm not baby sitting. I'm hanging out with my friend and, yeah, I can do whatever it takes to keep you safe. You'll have to pry me away kicking and screaming if you think you're going without a gaurd for even one second till this is over. Someone from the team will be with you at all times, and also some uniforms."

"I hate that you're hurting over this. That our family is hurting."

"Hey, please, don't blame yourself. If one of us was in trouble you would be the first one there to help and that's all we want to do for you." He covered her hand with his. "I won't let you down again, baby girl."

"You never have and never could."

He just shook her head, knowing she was very wrong on that account.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The last day she was stuck in ICU he told her. "Want to know where I was when I found out you were hurt?"

"With the legs of some gorgeous woman wrapped around your Chocolate God body?"

"Baby, no." His eyes filled with anguish.

"Sorry. Go ahead."

"I was in church. Remember the last case? We were looking into if it was a satanic cult. Well that had me thinking about God and when I basically turned my back on him...after I felt he turned His on me when I was a teenager. And so that night I was in a church that I happened to pass on my way home from work. The doors were opened and there was a janitor around but no one else. I walked in there, the first time I really spoke to God in twenty years, and I asked for some guidance...for answers...for the way home...that you would forgive me and talk to me again...and then I left there, turned on my phone, and there was at least one message from everyone on the team. I only listened to the first few seconds of the first one. It was Hotch. He said you'd been hurt and were here. I guess I couldn't risk hearing more...you know? So I just came here."

"I'm so very, very sorry, my love, that you went through that."

"I was praying for answers at the same time you were in surgery."

"I flat lined, did you know that? The doctors told me they almost didn't get me back."

"I was praying for you and I didn't even know you needed my prayers. Doesn't that mean something?"

"So now you have faith again?"

"I don't know. How can I? Look at this. You're here."

"I'm here,"she said, squeezing his hand. "That's how you can believe that everything happens for a reason."

XXXXXXXXXX

She leaned heavily on him as he helped her from the wheelchair, outside the hospital, and into his SUV. A lot of the nurses and orderlies there thought they were married because of Derek's devotion to her, including the one who had wheeled her out.

He was black guy in his early twenties who took a liking to Penelope. He told Derek "Take good care of that wifey of yours." Then he told Penelope "You keep on staying sexy."

She gave him a small and amused smile. He was a kid to her, younger than Reid, and she found it cute that he liked her.

Derek was keeping his eye on that guy for sure. You could never be too careful these days.

Derek buckled Penelope into his car and looked in her eyes. "You'll be home in no time now."

"I don't know if I can go back there."

"Don't let him take your home, baby girl. That's your sanctuary and nothing he did should change that."

She looked unconvinced.

Derek asked her "You know what you need to do?"

"What's that, sweetness?"

"Make new good memories there."

She smiled at him. "Well you are coming there for the first time tonight so if you get the urge to seduce me please do not resist it."

He chuckled and gave her a tender smile before he walked around to his side of the SUV and got in.


	4. After, part one

_After_, **part one**

"I don't want to be back here," Penelope said as she and Derek sat in an exam room at the hospital.

"After all you've been through I want the doctors to check you out again."

"You're being overprotective, my love."

"Its my prerogative."

They shared a long look. She finally said "So much happened in one day."

"Its over, baby girl. You're safe."

Her eyes got teary. "I hate that JJ had to do that."

"She's trained to do that and she could have to do it again tomorrow and the day after and the day after. You did not make her kill someone. That piece of garbage made her kill him and he's lucky that it was her and not me cause I would made him hurt first."

"Morgan, I know you've suffered worse than anyone on the team over this and I know why that is...you care for me so much." She gave him a soft look. "I care for you just as much. You're my best friend. I wouldn't be half as happy as I am each day without you, even today...especially today."

He swallowed hard. "Hey, don't give me all the credit. This is a two way street, you and me. You make it easy to love you."

Just then the doctor came in and interrupted them.

XXXXXXXXX

Morgan took her back to his house after the doctor cleared her, saying her stitches were still fine and so was her blood pressure and heart rate. Since he had an upstairs and she was having a hard time with getting around he asked to carry her to the guest bedroom.

She said "That's silly. I can make it."

He said "Put your arm around my neck."

"Really I'm-"

"Hey, hard head, don't make me tell you again."

She smiled and put her arm around his neck. He easily carried her to the room and set her down. "I'll bring you up whatever you need: food, drinks, magazine or newspaper, your laptop and phone. There is a bathroom across the hall and my room is at the end of the hall. Do not let me catch you on those stairs without me helping you."

"Thank you for letting me come here tonight."

"Not just tonight. Till you're cleared to go back to work-"

"Morgan, no!"

"Garcia, yes. We're sticking together from now on."

"I am honored you want to be my protector but I can take care of myself just fine-"

"Hey, this is for me more than you. I need to know you're safe, okay? We'll stay here a week and then we'll go stay at your place for a week."

"We? You're coming to stay at my place with me?"

"We have to make those new good memories there, right? That's what we said, right?"

She smiled at him. "Right."

"Okay then. So...you need anything right now?"

"No, you can go get some sleep, my love."

"I'll go get your laptop and phone first. You call me on your cell if you need anything before morning. Don't go wandering this house in the middle of the night, okay? I don't want you falling down and breaking that pretty neck that I love."

"Okay," she said, with a tender smile.

He nodded at her and left the room. Derek's heart was in better shape now. He had finally told her how deep his feelings were for her and she felt the same back. And the monster who shot her was dead.

As soon as Penelope was healthy they could start building a new life together. A new part to their relationship. They could date and they could see what it was like to make good on all their dirty talk.

He could be happy- let his pain and fears go in her loving arms.

As he went back downstairs he felt a great sense of relief. She was here with him and he could keep his girl safe for now on.

XXXXXXXXXXX

She woke up the next day when Clooney bounded into her room, right ahead of Derek, who hissed at him "Get down, boy!"

Penelope opened her eyes to see a blurry Derek coming close to her bed. She held up one hand, even as she smiled, and said "Look away, my love! I'm not camera ready."

He laughed. "Garcia, get over it. I'm gonna see you when you wake up plenty of times in the future so we both might as well get used to it...right?"

She sat up, her smile going very tender. "What did you bring me?"

"What does it look like?"

"A brown blur."

He cracked up. "Its French toast. Here."He set in on the bed and then he got her glasses for her and she put them on.

"Much better, my love."

"Lets do this right. Good morning, princess."

"I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff."

"You don't know how I missed that."

She smiled sweetly at him. "So breakfast in bed? Are you getting in here to share it with me?"

"Am I invited?"

She lifted the blanket. "If you have the nerve."

"I have nerves of steel, sweet mama, you best believe that." He sat down, took the fork from the plate and started to feed her the French Toast, as Clooney begged to have some too.

XXXXXXXXX

"She's getting better, Ma," Derek said into his cell. "The team is here visiting her...No, you don't need to come. She wants to meet you when she's at full strength...Thank you. She appreciates the prayers...Yes, my baby girl is a fighter...Okay, Ma...Love you too."

Reid walked into the kitchen and said "She looks better."

Derek smiled. It was five days after he brought her there and she was perking up more and more each day. They were getting closer than ever too. The only thing that kept him from kissing her was that he wanted her to feel like her typical Goddess self when they shared their first kiss, not all stitched up and on pain meds.

She deserved a beautiful memory unmarred by the tragedy of Battle coming into her life.

Derek asked Reid "She's not bugging Hotch about going back to work, is she? I told her she better not dare."

Reid gave him a wide eyed look. "She did say something about being available for the next case."

"BABY GIRL!" Derek walked out there and gave her a playful look to let her now she was busted. Then he told Hotch "She's not coming back yet."

Hotch held back his grin but his eyes were amused at Derek's outburst. "I told her the same thing."

Penelope was sitting on the couch, with Clooney at her feet, JJ on one side and Emily on the other. She looked at Derek and stuck out her tongue.

He shook his head at her in a playful way.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Derek sat in a salon, holding a purse and reading a magazine full of nothing but hairstyles, waiting on Penelope to get done getting her hair, nails, and toes done.

He would never do this for any other woman. But no one else was his baby girl and he was happy to blow a few hours sitting here, getting hit on by strange women of all ages who he could finally tell "Sorry, I'm taken," with a big grin.

When Penelope was done she walked out and asked "What do you think, handsome?"

"Gorgeous as usual, baby girl."

She gave him a big smile.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope was shocked when they went to her apartment, to stay there for a week, because when they walked in there were rose petals all over the floor, candles on every surface (not yet lit) and the table was set with fine china.

She gasped and looked at Derek. "When did you have time to do all this?"

"The kid did this."

"Reid is such a sweetie! I love that boy!"

"Whoa, baby, calm down. I told him to do this."

"You silly man, I know that but still he did it and that's so sweet of him."

Derek grinned. "You like it then?"

"I love it."

He was so tempted to kiss her but he held back. "So, I'll take the couch. Do you want me to put my bag in the hall closet? Would that be okay?"

"That couch isn't very comfortable, Morgan."

"It will be fine, baby girl. Don't try and get rid of me. We have to fill up your head with great new memories of this place...our memories."

"You could...share the bed with me...you know if you want."

"That probably would be asking for trouble until you are healed."

"If the trouble is you ravishing me then please bring on trouble. Big trouble. Tremendous trouble. Double triple trouble."

He cracked up. "It won't be long now. Keep your hormones in check, Garcia."

"That's impossible when gazing at the fine specimen that is you, my love."

He looked around her apartment, remembering the first time he came there, "This place is a trip but its so you and perfect. You're a true original, baby girl."

She smiled and headed for the bedroom. "Thank you."

Derek got a pensive look on his face as he remembered telling her that he loved her. Now he said "Hey, silly girl."

She turned around again.

He said "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you know that right?"

She got teary. "I had my suspicions, being the Oracle of All Knowing and all."

He nodded, with his eyes locked on hers. "We have so much time to still make beautiful memories. Don't look back at what we didn't do before...lets think about all we can do now."

"That's all I fantasize about every night, my love. Now the question is when will you make my fantasies come true?"

"I promise to get to every single one in due time."

"That could be quite the project."

"Write them down. I like to be able to keep track of my progress."

She chuckled. "What I would write would be illegal in several states."

"Then we'll have to make sure we don't get caught."

Her eyes lit up. "You are such a naughty boy, Mr. Morgan."

"And don't you ever forget it."


	5. After, part two

**Before and After**

**May 2008**

_After_, **part two**

Derek and Penelope had their romantic candle lit dinner at her apartment. During it he reached out and took her hand.

Dropping his voice he said "I just want you to know that my feelings for you didn't start when I heard you were hurt...okay? They've been growing all along. I just don't want to waste another day."

She was very touched and her face showed that. But there was also concern there. "Don't take this the wrong way...." her words died out.

He let go of her hand, shifted in his seat and withdrew from her. "Go ahead, sweetheart, you can say anything to me right now. Even...'no thank you'. Or 'I love you but not like that'."

"I love you....like that...but its so hard for me to believe-"

His voice got hurt and protective all at once. "That I could love you with all I got in me? Baby girl, why can't you feel how you're all I want in this world?"

"Its not hard to believe you love me because I see it in your eyes and I have since I woke up in the hospital....its hard to believe you and me could last. I want to believe more than anything. But, as much as I love my fairytales and online fantasy world, I just don't think a couple like you and me can exist for any considerable period of time. The real world doesn't work that way."

She gave him a pained and apologetic look.

His face got pinched. "So, what, we don't date because we'll probably break up eventually? There is that risk for every relationship. Why does ours have more? Is this about...us being different races?"

"Don't go there with me. To even say that to me is an insult to what we share."

"If its not that then what is it? What do you mean two people like us? Like us _how, _baby? Make me understand what's going on in your head. I can't just accept a death sentence with no explanation."

"We have something amazing between us, I know we do. It's a spark that I've never felt before for anyone. But if we didn't work together at the BAU then you and I would never, never, never be together because if we saw each other out somewhere I would drool and you would look right past me. That's just reality. Now that you know me you care for me but, in truth, you didn't hit on me once ever since we met. Not in the grab me and kiss me kind of way and you still haven't."

"I would cross a crowded room to hit on you. To make you mine! I'd cross all of heaven and earth to get to your side, baby girl."

"This is a crazy and emotional time for both of us....it will pass....and I'm afraid we'll find that we just don't work in the everyday...away from work, from danger and drama, from phone flirting all day and night, from life and death fear....How can I keep you excited for the long term, Hot Stuff? You're so sweet and you'll say I can but I don't feel that way."

He got up and walked to her side of the table. He crouched down and took her face in his hands. "You might not have faith right now in us lasting. But I do. If you can't believe in yourself....believe in me and my love.....Faith is the substance of things hoped for, the evidence of things not seen....That's from the Bible, baby girl. I've been reading it a lot since you were hurt. Looking for my answers about the man I was before and the man I want to be tomorrow. Looking for my way to be all you want and need in the future. Neither of us is perfect but I love you! Don't be crazy right now and walk away from us over fear. I want to spend my whole life with you and if you push me away you'll only ruin the rest of my life and yours over nothing but a fear that isn't based on any truth at all. Please, baby girl, turn away from the fear and turn toward me."

She gave him a teary smile. "I know you think I have a hard head sometimes but, handsome, you just got through to me."

He brought his lips to hers and they had a very short and tender kiss. He pulled back and then stood up. He held out his hand and she took it.

Derek led them to the couch and they sat down. He bent close to her and nipped at her bottom lip. She brought her hands up to caress his face and bring his mouth firmly against hers. They couldn't get too carried away because she was still recovering but they could gently explore each other's mouth, kiss each other's neck and nibble on each other's earlobes.

After a half an hour, when they were both breathless, Derek held her face in his hands and stared in her eyes. "We work, silly girl. Tell me you know that."

She grinned giddily. "If I say I don't will you kiss some sense into me?"

He chuckled and went back to kissing her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The first night Derek slept at Penelope's house that week they talked long into the night, while cuddling on the couch, and she fell asleep resting on his chest. He just watched her sleeping for a long time before he drifted off too, not wanting to move her when she needed her rest and he loved holding her.

In the middle of the night he woke up to her moaning in pain, in her sleep, and thrashing around slightly. He woke her up by softly saying "Penelope."

Her eyes fluttered open. "Hey," she said in this tender and awed way.

"I think its time for another pain pill."

She glanced at a clock. "Past time. I forget the last dose. Guess you had me preoccupied."

"I should have remembered, baby girl. Here. Let me get it for you now."

She shifted away from him and he got up. In a few minutes he brought back the pill and water. She took it.

He said "You should go to bed, sweetheart. You'll be more comfortable."

"Only if you come with me," she said, in a stubborn way that said she would sleep on his chest on that couch if he didn't get in her bed with her right now.

He raised his eyebrow at her in a playful way. "Are you seducing me, Garcia?"

She ran her finger down his chest. "Believe me you will know it on the day I seduce you. It will go down in the history books. Your screams will shatter glass all over this neighborhood."

He grinned at her. "Time for bed, silly girl. Go."

She stood up and held out her hand. His face got serious. He took her hand and they walked into the other room. They lay down and he spooned her. Into her ear he whispered "How am I doing on making you new good memories?"

"You're a rock star at it."

He smiled against her neck and kissed there. "Sleep," he said, his voice thick with love and lust.

"Yes, Sir Derek, for tonight I will leave you untouched but prepare yourself for the night when I spend it all touching every place on you I desire."

"Mmm," he murmured "such a good thought to fall asleep to."

THE END


End file.
